Холодно Сoldly
by Kristi January
Summary: well... actually it's my sixth story about turtles. But here only the first P.S. I am russian and don't know english very well. Aaand about story: if you don't know russian use GoogleCrome to read it or translator And the last thing: reviews pleeeaaase


Автор: Kristi January

Размер: mini

Статус: закончен

Название: Холодно

Примечание: написано под воздействием песни "Johnyboy, Bet Moor – Впусти домой"

* * *

Холодно…

_«Послушай, ты не можешь сейчас уйти»…_

Он поднял глаза в небо, тяжело вздохнув. Сильный порывистый ветер подхватил концы его повязки и поднял их в воздух. Сейчас у него в душе ветер: резкий, холодный ураган. Он просто не мог поступить иначе. Как бы он ни хотел, просто не мог…

_« Ты никогда не поймешь этого, брат»…_

Почему все случилось так? За что? Он не понимал. Просто в один момент все пошло под гору. Все, что он так старался сделать, уберечь просто рухнуло под натиском тяжелых эмоций.

Рождество... А он один. Сидит на крыше большого города и вспоминает семью. Все счастливые моменты, пережитые вместе. Ведь положено быть вместе в праздник. Хотя он не мог быть с ними физически, он старался быть там хотя бы душевно и мысленно.

_« Почему? Просто скажи почему?» _

Он покачал головой, ругая себя за то, что опять вспомнил это. Никак эти мысли не покидали его голову. Все не так, как должно было быть…

Он потянулся за сумкой, стоявшей возле него, всего в паре метров. Расстегнув ее, он вытащил сложенный вчетверо бумажный листок. Он развернул его и снова начал читать знакомый текст.

«Дорогой брат».

«Дорогой». Он хмыкнул. После произошедшего даже смешно было слышать или читать это слово.

« Тебя уже давно нет с нами. Скоро Рождество».

А так ли уж давно? Всего пару месяцев... Какого же было его удивление, когда он обнаружил за день до этого эту записку на одной из крыш. Она была завернута в целлофановый мешочек, чтобы она не промокла ненароком, и привязана к телевизионной антенне. Насколько сильно он удивился, когда понял, что эта записка от его брата.

« Майки очень сильно скучает по тебе… И не только Майки… Все мы…»

Все мы… Когда то он тоже относился ко «все мы». Он улыбнулся, снова вспоминая один из самых счастливых дней в его жизни. Да, он скучал по ним... Очень сильно скучал…

« Майки постоянно снятся кошмары. Он волнуется больше всех. От тебя нет вестей уже который месяц. Я надеюсь, что ты найдешь эту записку и прочтешь ее».

И правда, слишком давно не пиал им. Они похоже беспокоятся… Нет… Это исключено… Хотя… Ведь это он сам выбрал такой путь. Просто уйти…. Не они вынудили его сделать это. Он сам…

« Ты нужен нам. Как никогда раньше. Именно сейчас».

Он не мог избавиться от мысли, что что-то случилось. Почему он не мог просто взять и вернуться? Хотя бы в Рождество? Почему…

« Брат, я прошу тебя, вернись. Мы все любим тебя».

Любят… Приятно…

_Flashback_

_Майки подбежал к нему и крепко обнял. Слезы текли по лицу его брата. _

_- О-ох,- он судорожно выдохнул,- Как же мы волновались! Где ты был?- тихо спросил Майки._

_Он ничего не ответил. Лишь продолжал стеклянным взглядом смотреть в стену, не обращая внимания на окликающих его братьев. _

_Майки взял его за плечи и сильно встряхнул, заставляя обратить на него внимание._

_- Мы любим тебя брат,- сказал он, глядя прямо в глаза брату,- что бы ни случилось, мы будем любить тебя всегда,- произнес черепашка и вновь прижался к брату._

_Он взглянул на своих братьев с сожалением. Как он собирался им это сказать? Как объяснить? А не нужно объяснять. Он так решил._

_- Я ухожу,- шепотом сказал он. Трое братьев в изумлении уставились на него._

_Он выскользнул из объятий брата и быстро ушел к себе в комнату. Хлопнув дверью, он заперся у себя, начиная собирать вещи в единственную сумку, что у него была. Закончив с приготовлением, он сел на пол около двери, опустив голову на колени. Так ли это необходимо? Да, это так. Никто не сможет заставить его отказаться от этого поступка._

Он не мог объяснить им то, что произошло. Никому не мог сказать…

Когда-нибудь ведь он осмелится, так ведь? Но это покажет время и только. Может быть, он мог бы сегодня сходить к ним? В Рождество?

Он перевернул листок чистой стороной и достал из сумки простой карандаш. Он глубоко вздохнул, собираясь с мыслями.

« Дорогие братья.

Я желаю вам только счастья, поймите. Я надеюсь, что смогу когда-нибудь объяснить свой поступок. Я очень скучаю по вам. Скажите Майки, чтобы не переживал так сильно. Со мной все в порядке. Я люблю вас.

До встречи».

Он сложил письмо и завернул в мешочек. Подойдя к антенне, он привязал его обратно. Развернувшись к борту крыши, он снова глубоко втянул носом холодный воздух. Он поднял взгляд на небо и прошептал.

- Пожалуйста, пусть они будут счастливы.

Он поднял сумку, повесил ее на плечо. Подумав еще немного, он подошел назад к антенне и отвязал записку. Он сунул ее в карман пальто и спрыгнул в переулок.

Холодно… На улице все так же холодно, но ведь когда выпадает снег, становится чуточку теплее. Так ведь? Несколько одиноких снежинок опустились на крышу здания, чуть позже покрыв собой все свободное пространство.

The end.


End file.
